Im Namen der Freunschaft
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa und Rokko sind an einem wichtigen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung, als plötzlich Lolle, eine Ex-Freundin von Rokko, auftaucht und die beiden mit ihrem Schicksal viel Kraft kostet.


Im Namen der Freundschaft

„Es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte Lisa sich aufgeregt bei Rokko. Hektisch bedeckte sie sein Gesicht mit Küssen. „Ich musste einfach… wegen David. Aber jetzt ist alles geklärt." Verletzt schob Rokko seine Verlobte von sich. „David, ja?", fragte er nur. „Aber jetzt ist alles geklärt. Ich musste das einfach tun. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach gehen lassen, ohne dass er sich verabschiedet – wir sind doch schon so lange so gute Freunde. Das war mir einfach wichtig." – „Und jetzt ist alles geklärt, ja?", fragte Rokko monoton. „Habe ich doch gesagt", bestätigte Lisa. „Schön", wollte Rokko sich wegdrehen. „Hey, was ist denn? Du bist doch nicht etwa sauer?" – „Was soll ich denn bitte davon halten? Erst versetzt du mich und dann kommst hierher, pitschnass und erzählst wieder nur von David Seidel." Rokko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie genau soll ich das deiner Meinung nach interpretieren?" – „Na gar nicht", zuckte Lisa mit den Achseln. „David hat mit uns nichts zu tun. Es ging mir wirklich nur um den Abschied und das beweise ich dir jetzt auch." – „Hä?", fragte Rokko, als Lisa ihn bei der Hand nahm, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen. „Na im Schlafzimmer", errötete Lisa. „Also… das wäre mir lieber als hier." Rokko löste seine Hand aus Lisa. „Ich bin wirklich der letzte, der ‚nein' sagt, wenn es um Sex geht, aber so… Nee, so geht das nicht", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es geht nicht darum, dass du mir irgendetwas beweist. David Seidel ist also auf großer Fahrt?" – „Ja, ist er", bestätigte Lisa inbrünstig. „Gut. Dann hier", legte Rokko seiner Verlobten eine Strickjacke um die Schultern. „Damit du nicht mit einer Rotznase zu unserer Hochzeit musst."

„Schmeckt gut", durchbrach Lisa das peinliche Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihr und Rokko ausgebreitet hatte, mit einem Blick auf ihre Tasse. „Hm", brummte Rokko als Antwort. „Wir bringen jeder unser eigenes Rezept für heiße Schokolade mit in die Ehe", grinste er dann. „Sieht so aus", grinste nun auch Lisa. „Wo werden wir eigentlich wohnen? Nach der Hochzeit meine ich… Darüber haben wir noch gar nicht gesprochen." – „Hm", stimmte Rokko zu. „Es gibt ja eigentlich nur ein paar Optionen: Entweder ich ziehe zu dir oder du ziehst zu mir oder wir suchen uns gemeinsam etwas Neues." – „Zu mir geht ja nun wirklich nicht", lehnte Lisa entschieden ab. „Wieso? Schämst du dich etwa für mich?", zog Rokko sie auf. „Nee, ich dachte eher, dass nicht viel Platz in meinem Zimmer bleibt, wenn wir deinen ganzen Kram da hinein stopfen", entgegnete Lisa scherzend. „Sie nennt meine mit viel Liebe zusammen gehamsterten Dinge einfach Kram", gab Rokko sich gespielt entrüstet. „Ich finde deine Wohnung eigentlich sehr schön", stellte Lisa dann fest. „Aber uneigentlich?" – „Uneigentlich ist sie eben einfach du, verstehst du?" – „Verstehe. Hier die To-Do-Liste für die nächsten Wochen: Heiraten, in die Flitterwochen fahren, meine Wohnung ehetauglich umgestalten. Wie…" Das Telefon hielt Rokko davon ab, auszusprechen. „Entschuldige", wandte er sich an Lisa, bevor er nach dem Hörer griff.

„Lolle, ganz ruhig", beschwor Rokko sein Telefon. „Wo bist du?" Er horchte einen Moment in den Hörer hinein. „Wo bist du, Lolle?" Wieder schwieg er einen Moment. „Können die dich herfahren oder soll ich dich holen kommen?... Natürlich hole ich dich auch ab, selbst wenn dich der… wie sagtest du so schön? Suppenkasper vom Krisendienst bringen könnte… Ja, du sagtest, dass er ein blutiger Anfänger ist und wenig subtil. Lolle, nun beruhige dich, ich komme dich sofort abholen, wenn du das möchtest… Natürlich kannst du erstmal mit zu mir kommen. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem… Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich zurück in deine Wohnung lasse, nach dem, was passiert ist?... Nein, das ist gar kein Problem. Du musst nur noch eine Weile mit dem Suppenkasper aushalten, dann bin ich bei dir, okay?"

„Das war Lolle", informierte Rokko seine Verlobte, als gäbe es nichts Selbstverständlicheres. „Sie ist in ihrer Wohnung überfallen worden. Sie ist auf dem Polizeirevier und ich muss sie sofort abholen." – „Wer ist Lolle?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Erkläre ich dir später. Jetzt muss ich los. Mach's dir bequem. Im Kühlschrank ist noch was zu essen. Im Badezimmerschrank steht noch ein Erkältungsbad, wenn du magst. Bis später", stürmte Rokko aus seiner Wohnung, ohne sich von Lisa mit einem Kuss zu verabschieden.

***************************************************************************

„Geht's?", fragte Rokko die junge Frau an seiner Hand. „Ja-a", erwiderte diese lang gezogen. „Rokko, ich bin überfallen und vergewaltigt worden, aber durch eine Tür kann ich noch alleine gehen", wies sie ihn zurecht. Rokko grinste, weil er genau wusste, dass das Lolles Art war, ihr Trauma zu überspielen. „Dann immer herein in die gute Stube", riss er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf. Hektisch sprang Lisa vom Sofa auf, als sie hörte, dass jemand an der Tür war. „Hey, du bist ja noch da", freute Rokko sich. „Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet", gab er zu. „Hallo", grüßte Lisa unsicher. „Lisa, das ist Lolle", stellte Rokko seine Begleitung vor. „Sie ist eine wirklich gute Freundin. Lolle, das ist Lisa, meine…" – „Oh nein", entfuhr es Lolle geschockt. „Das ist die Verlobte. Du heiratest… bald… am Wochenende, richtig? Ich bin eingeladen. Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich deine Trauzeugin bin und das wollte ich sein und jetzt…" Lolle schluchzte verzweifelt. „… Ich hab's verbockt. Ich hätte wen anders anrufen sollen. Scheiße, jetzt ruiniere ich dir die letzten Tage als Junggeselle. Ich bin so ein Trampeltier." Lolle drehte sich um und wollte die Wohnungstür wieder aufreißen, als Rokko sie zurückhielt. „Das ist doch Unsinn, Lolle. Du bist jederzeit bei mir willkommen – egal, ob es nur noch ein paar Tage bis zu meiner Hochzeit sind oder nicht. Außerdem heirate ich noch nicht dieses Wochenende. Mensch, Lolle, du warst doch sonst immer diejenige, die sich Termine so gut merken konnte."

„Brauchst du irgendetwas? Willst du etwas essen oder trinken?", wollte Rokko von Lolle wissen. „Nein", antwortete diese einsilbig. Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. „Nicht dieses Wochenende", murmelte sie leise. „Ich war mir so sicher." – „Das ist doch jetzt egal, Lolle", versuchte Rokko die junge Frau zu beruhigen. Gemeinsam mit ihr saß er auf seinem Sofa. Lisa hatte den beiden gegenüber auf einem Sessel Platz genommen und musterte diese Lolle eindringlich. Sie war so… so wie Rokko. Sie trug eine Latzhose mit Zebra-Muster, darunter ein quietschgrünes T-Shirt. Vielleicht waren das auch gar nicht ihre Sachen. Sie war ja überfallen worden. Vielleicht hatte sie diese Kleidung bei der Polizei gekriegt oder so. Ihre Haare saßen ja schließlich auch nicht richtig. „Ich heiße gar nicht Lolle", flüsterte Rokkos Bekannte plötzlich. Sie sah Lisa an und versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich heiße eigentlich Marianne. Mein Bruder hat mich immer Lolle genannt. Er meinte, ich sähe aus wie eine Lolle. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat und er will es mir bis heute nicht verraten." – „Oh… okay", reagierte Lisa unsicher. „Und… ähm… es ist noch Kakao da. Rokko und ich habe Kakao getrunken, als du angerufen hast. Wenn du welchen möchtest… er muss bloß schnell aufgewärmt werden." Tränen stiegen in Lolles Augen. „Ich mag keinen warmen Kakao, den mochte ich noch nie." Vorwurfsvoll sah sie Rokko an. „Der kriegt immer so eine eklige Haut und…" – „Ich weiß, Lolle, ich weiß", versuchte Rokko sie zu beruhigen. „Lisa wollte nur nett sein. Du kannst gerne kalten Kakao haben oder Wasser oder Saft." – „Duschen", flüsterte Lolle. „Ich habe zwar schon im Krankenhaus geduscht, aber ich würde gerne nochmal duschen, wenn das okay ist." – „Ist es", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Du kennst dich ja aus. Ich glaube, irgendwo in der Rumpelkammer sind noch ein paar alte Sachen von dir. Die lege ich dir raus, okay?" – „Okay", erhob Lolle sich seufzend.

***************************************************************************

„Sie ist schon ziemlich lange im Bad", gab Lisa zu bedenken. „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Das ist keine Kritik… nur, nicht dass irgendetwas ist." – „Jep", erwiderte Rokko erneut einsilbig. „Ein bisschen Zeit gebe ich ihr noch, bevor ich vorsichtig anklopfe. Lolle ist nur halb so tough wie sie sich gerne gibt. Das Erlebnis nagt bestimmt an ihr." – „An wem würde ein Überfall und eine Vergewaltigung nicht nagen?", dachte Lisa laut nach. „Richtig", gestand Rokko. „Woher kennst du sie eigentlich?", wechselte Lisa vermeintlich unauffällig zu dem Thema, das sie seit Lolles Eintreffen beschäftigte. „Wir waren mal zusammen", erklärte Rokko Lisa als gäbe es nichts Selbstverständlicheres. „Ist schon ein paar Jahre her… zwei um genau zu sein. Wir sind aber immer noch gute Freunde. Deshalb hat sie mich auch angerufen. Ihr Bruder ist zu weit weg. Er arbeitet als Auslandskorrespondent beim Rundfunk. Keine Ahnung, woher er gerade berichtet. Zum Rest der Familie hat sie nicht so ein gutes Verhältnis." – „Zwei Jahre schon", wiederholte Lisa. „Wieso… ähm… wieso habt ihr euch getrennt? Ihr passt – zumindest optisch – sehr gut zusammen." – „Ein seltsames Kompliment", gab Rokko zu bedenken. „Ähm… warum wir uns getrennt haben? Letztlich ist unsere Beziehung daran gescheitert, dass ich gerne Kinder gehabt hätte und Lolle keine bekommen kann." – „Aha", zeigte Lisa, dass sie zuhörte. „Und was ist mit Adoption? Künstlicher Befruchtung und so?" – „Okay, das Ganze war schon ein bisschen komplizierter als das, aber Hauptgrund, warum das mit uns auseinander gegangen ist, war Lolles Unfruchtbarkeit", räumte Rokko ein. „Du willst nicht darüber reden", stellte Lisa betroffen fest. „Nee, nicht wirklich. Das Thema Lolle umfasst heute nur noch unsere wunderbare Freundschaft." – „Okay, gut, aber das machst du doch jetzt nicht, weil du denkst, es könnte mir wehtun, oder?" – „Oh, Lisa, nein, natürlich nicht", besann sich Rokko darauf, dass er für Lolle und seine Verlobte da sein musste. „Es ist einfach nur so, dass es mich dastehen lässt wie den letzten Arsch, wenn es um die Trennung von Lolle und mir geht. Sie kann keine Kinder kriegen, ich hätte aber gerne welche und schwupps ist die Beziehung aus. Das wird nie sonderlich gut interpretiert, verstehst du? Und darum geht es auch gar nicht – nicht mehr, vor allem nicht heute. Lolle braucht jetzt meine Hilfe." – „Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich dann mal gehe", erhob Lisa sich. „Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir lieber, du würdest bleiben. Das ist für Lolle bestimmt seltsam, mit mir als Mann alleine zu sein… nach dem Erlebnis." – „Ich soll also wegen Lolle dableiben", zwang Lisa sich zu lächeln. „Ich hätte es schöne gefunden, du hättest mich auch deinetwegen gerne hier." – „Das ist ein echt schwieriger Balance-Akt für mich", grinste Rokko Lisa schief an. „Natürlich habe ich dich gerne hier und ich freue mich immer, wenn du hier bist – auch wenn ich es nicht immer sage, okay?" – „Okay", seufzte Lisa erleichtert.

***************************************************************************

„Für jemanden, der die Vorbereitungen für die eigene Hochzeit komplett outgesourced hat, siehst du reichlich gestresst aus", bemerkte Jürgen, als Lisa seinen Kiosk betrat. „Oder warte: Du siehst müde aus, weil bei dir und Rokko endlich der Krieg zwischen den Laken getobt hat", grinste er dann frech. „Weder noch", seufzte Lisa und ließ sich auf die Bank mitten im Kiosk fallen. „Seine Ex-Freundin ist bei ihm eingezogen", erklärte sie dann. „Seine Ex-Freundin ist bei ihm eingezogen", wiederholte Jürgen langsam. „Heißt das… Oh, Lisa, das tut mir so leid für dich. Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, für ihn ist es die große Liebe – so debil wie er gegrinst hat neulich, als er hier war." – „Du verstehst das nicht", fiel Lisa ihrem besten Freund ins Wort. „Seine Ex-Freundin ist bei ihm eingezogen, aber wir haben uns nicht getrennt." – „Ähm… ja… Was ist das dann? Eine Menage à trois? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber: Klär mich mal auf, Lieselotte."

„Das hättest du ja gleich sagen können. Das ist doch nicht das gleiche. Sie ist nicht einfach so zu ihm eingezogen", schüttelte Jürgen den Kopf. „Du findest das also ganz normal?", fragte Lisa. „Tut sie dir denn nicht ein bisschen leid?", stellte ihr bester Freund die Gegenfrage. „Doch schon, aber… ausgerechnet Rokko? Du solltest sie sehen! Sie passt soviel besser zu Rokko als ich." – „Darum geht es aber nicht", warf Jürgen ein. „Es geht darum, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen ist und Rokko ihr hilft. Er hat auch Hugo geholfen und das hat dich auch nicht gestört." – „Das ist ja auch etwas Anderes. Mit Hugo war er nicht zusammen, mit Lolle schon." – „Nun stell dir mal vor, ich wäre überfallen und vergewaltigt worden… oder noch besser: David. Dem würdest du doch auch helfen, oder?" – „Ja, und dir natürlich auch. Ich kann dir gar nicht so genau sagen, wo mein Problem eigentlich liegt. Ich meine, einerseits finde ich es toll, dass er so eine gute Freundschaft zu seiner Ex-Freundin hat, andererseits… er hat nie ein Wort über Lolle verloren, verstehst du?" – „Du bist eifersüchtig", grinste Jürgen. „Du hast Angst davor, mit ihr verglichen zu werden oder so." – „Habe ich gar nicht. Aber… hat Rokko dir gegenüber jemals eine Ex-Freundin erwähnt?" – „Nein, aber der Mann ist fast 30. Da ist es doch irgendwie klar, dass es schon mal eine Frau oder auch mehrere in seinem Leben gegeben hat. Was hast du denn erwartet?" – „In meinem Leben gab es vor ihm ja auch keinen Mann", schmollte Lisa. „Du triffst meine empfindliche Seele. Kannst du dich nicht mehr an das kurze Intermezzo mit mir erinnern? Und was ist mit David? Dem hast du ja nun wirklich lange genug hinterhergeschmachtet." – „Aber wir waren nicht zusammen", unterbrach Lisa Jürgen trotzig. „Ihr ward es nie und Rokko und diese Lolle sind es nicht mehr. Trotzdem reagiert ihr beide eifersüchtig – Rokko auf David und du auf eine vergewaltigte Frau." – „Ich sollte mich schämen, oder?", räumte Lisa zerknirscht ein. „Ja, das solltest du, Elisabeth Plenske. Das sieht dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich." – „Ich sollte viel mehr zurück in Rokkos Wohnung gehen. Er hat mich gebeten, ein Auge auf Lolle zu haben, während er ein paar Termine wahrnimmt – für Kerima, du weißt schon. Die neue Kollektion, Davids Weggang, unsere Hochzeit. Das interessiert die Presseheinis alles ganz schrecklich", rollte Lisa mit den Augen. „Dann mach das und sei nett zu ihr." – „Jürgen, was glaubst du? Dass ich gemein zu ihr bin nach allem, was ihr passiert ist? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich glaube… ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur enttäuscht, weil Rokko mir so wenig aus seinem bisherigen Leben erzählt hat." – „Na dann frag sie doch einfach mal. Ich meine, dann habt ihr ein Gesprächsthema und sie muss nicht ständig an ihre Vergewaltigung denken."

***************************************************************************

„Hey, hast du da vorhin schon gesessen?", fragte Lolle verwirrt. „Nein, ich bin gerade erst gekommen. Rokko musste zu einem Termin", erklärte Lisa ihr. „Verstehe. Und du bist quasi die stellvertretende Babysitterin." – „Quasi. Rokko hat mich gebeten, hier zu sein, wenn er weg ist." – „Reizend. Es bleibt doch aber unter uns, dass ich schon wieder so lange geduscht habe, oder? Ich habe auch kalt geduscht, dann spüre ich mich irgendwie endlich wieder." – „Ja, das bleibt unser Geheimnis", lächelte Lisa Lolle an. „Ich glaube, es geht Rokko auch gar nicht um sein Duschwasser." – „Ich weiß. Er ist schon ein feiner Kerl, der Rokko", lächelte Lolle. „Da hast du einen wirklich guten Fang gemacht, weißt du. Als die Einladung zu eurer Hochzeit kam und Rokko mich bat, seine Trauzeugin zu sein, da… ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie im Leben so gefreut… für jemand Anderen, verstehst du?" – „Warst du gar nicht… naja… ein bisschen eifersüchtig oder so?" – „Weil Rokko heiratet?", lachte Lolle. „Nein. Ein bisschen wehmütig vielleicht. Wer möchte nicht den Menschen fürs Leben treffen? Aber missgönnt habe ich ihm sein Glück nie… Ich weiß doch, dass er ganz tief drinnen… ganz tief drinnen ist unser Provokateur par excellence nämlich ganz schrecklich konservativ und träumt vom Dasein als Ehemann und Vater." – „Und warum ward ihr dann nicht verheiratet?", wollte Lisa wissen. Lolles Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schmunzelnden Lächeln. „Höre ich da ein ‚Gott sei Dank' im Subtext?" – „Nein", bestritt Lisa wenig glaubwürdig. „Dann ist ja gut", grinste Lolle. „Nun ja, ich und mich beringen lassen? Nee, kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Rokko nie gefragt hat, bin ich dafür nicht konservativ genug, glaube ich." Betreten sah Lisa auf ihre Hände. Es war nicht richtig, Lolle so auszuhorchen, das wusste sie. Blöderweise konnte sie nicht anders. „Muss ja die ganz große Liebe sein", dachte Lolle laut nach. „So lange seid ihr ja noch nicht zusammen und heiratet trotzdem bald." – „Ja", lächelte Lisa. „Ich freue mich wirklich für euch beide", wiederholte Lolle. „Und wenn es mir nicht so beschissen gehen würde, würde ich glatt vor Freude tanzen oder so." – „So schlimm?", hakte Lisa nach und biss sich im nächsten Moment auch schon auf die Zunge. „Ziemlich, ja. Das schlimmste daran ist,…", begann Lolle. „… dass ich immer gesagt habe: Never fuck the company. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Das bringt nur Probleme. Und so war's ja auch. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er so ausflippt." – „Wer?", fragte Lisa nach. Es schien ihr plötzlich, als hätte Lolle ein starkes Bedürfnis zu reden. „Heiko, mein Kollege. Als Streetworker sind wir immer zu zweit unterwegs, weißt du? Wir hatten was am Laufen – entgegen aller Vorschriften und Einwände, wider jeglicher Vernunft. Eine kleine, unbedeutende Affäre… für mich jedenfalls war es das. Für ihn war es mehr. Er kam damit nicht klar, dass ich nichts Festes wollte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ihr in meine Wohnung gekommen ist. Er hat ja keinen Schlüssel, aber als ich neulich nach Hause kam, war er einfach da." Lolle schluchzte herzzerreißend. „Er war einfach da und hat sich genommen, was er wollte. Dass ich ‚nein' gesagt habe, dass ich mich gewehrt habe, dass ich ihn gekratzt und getreten habe… das hat ihn alles nicht gestört. Gelacht hat er. Einfach nur gelacht. Das hat mich rasend gemacht", fuhr Lolle fort. „Ich habe ihn beschimpft und beleidigt und er hat einfach nur gelacht. Heiko ist ja auch so viel stärker als ich und so viel größer. Es war ein leichtes für ein, mich festzuhalten und gleichzeitig… Du weißt schon… seinen widerlichen, kleinen, dreckigen Pimmel in mich reinzustecken." Lisa zuckte merklich zusammen. Bisher hatte Lolle sich von ihrer guten Seite gezeigt, aber dass sie sich jetzt so ausdrückte, schockierte Lisa sichtlich. Insgeheim wusste sie zwar, dass eine solche Reaktion normal sein dürfte, allerdings hatte sie gehofft, dass Lolle sich damit eher Rokko als ihr anvertrauen würde. „Weißt du, aus irgendeinem Grund dachte ich immer, wenn dich einer vergewaltigt, den du kennst, dann ist das… das ist das was Anderes, so als hätte man eine schnelle Nummer zwischendurch, die man einfach nicht schön findet. Wie naiv… nein… wie blöd ich doch sein kann!" – „Eine schnelle Nummer zwischendurch?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Na du weißt schon, ein Quickie eben. Du kennst das, wenn dich die Lust überkommt und du… Jetzt sag nicht, Rokko steht da nicht mehr drauf?!" – „Das weiß ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht", errötete Lisa. „Das liegt völlig außerhalb meines Erfahrungsschatzes." – „Sag bloß, du bist noch… noch Jungfrau", staunte Lolle. Verschämt sah Lisa sich um, nickte dann aber heftig. „Aber darum geht es gerade nicht", flüsterte sie Lolle zu. „Wir reden gerade über dich." – „Nee, nee", grinste Lolle. „So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Du bist wirklich noch Jungfrau?" – „Ja-a", flüsterte Lisa lang gezogen. „Willst du dich jetzt auch über mich lustig machen?" – „Was heißt hier ‚auch'? Und noch viel schlimmer: Lustig machen? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Das erste Mal, das ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Und wer geht heute schon noch jungfräulich in die Ehe?" – „Wohl niemand… außer mir", seufzte Lisa. „Das ist etwas ganz Besonderes", wiederholte Lolle verträumt. „Und weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich glaube, es gibt niemand Besseren für diese Aufgabe als Rokko." – „Welche Aufgabe?", wollte Lisa wissen und errötete augenblicklich. „Vergiss es, ich weiß schon, was du meinst", winkte sie dann ab. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass Rokko der geeignete Kandidat dafür ist. Wenn jemand weiß, wie man das zu einem schönen Erlebnis macht, dann er. Solange ist sein erstes Mal ja nun nicht her." Erstaunt sah Lisa ihr Gegenüber an. „Ich sollte dir das wohl besser nicht erzählen, oder? Das ist wohl ein bisschen sehr intim." Lisa nickte zustimmend, hoffte insgeheim aber, dass Lolle ihr doch etwas erzählen würde. „Ach was, Rokko ist selbstbewusst, er kann damit umgehen: Ich war seine erste. Das ist jetzt zwar auch schon ein paar Jährchen her, aber viele männliche Jungfrauen wirst du diesseits der 20 nicht finden." – „Wie alt war Rokko denn?", traute sich Lisa nun doch zu fragen. „23", grinste Lolle verschmitzt. „Weiß er, dass du…" – „Ich schätze, er ahnt etwas. Ich habe ihm neulich angeboten, es hinter uns zu bringen, aber er wollte nicht", gestand Lisa zerknirscht. „Ach herrje", lachte Lolle. „Das hätte ich auch abgelehnt. Wir sind doch hier nicht bei den Marktschreier von wegen ‚nimm mich, dann ist es erledigt'." – „Das ist alles so schrecklich kompliziert. Ich meine, vor dem Akt selbst habe ich keine Angst, aber wie komme ich dahin? Bei unserem ersten Anlauf habe ich Rokko aus dem Bett geschleudert", sprudelte es aus Lisa heraus. „Das zweite Mal wollte er nicht. Was aber viel schlimmer ist: Was ist, wenn ich ihm nicht gefalle? Na… unbekleidet, meine ich." – „So ist Rokko nicht und das weißt du ganz genau. Du hast Angst vor der eigenen Courage." – „Wieso sollte ich das haben?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Weil das ein entscheidender Schritt in deinem Leben ist. Dann bist du kein Kind mehr, sondern eine selbstbestimmte junge Frau." Lisa sah Lolle mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich messe einen kleinen Stückchen Haut ziemlich viel bei, oder?", grinste diese plötzlich. Lolle wollte ansetzen, um noch etwas zu sagen, als die Wohnungstür aufging. „Hey!", grüßte Rokko fröhlich. „Rede einfach mal mit ihm", flüsterte Lolle Lisa zu, bevor sie ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte: „Hey! Wie war der Tag?"

***************************************************************************

„Wie war Lolle denn heute drauf?", wollte Rokko wissen, nachdem seine Ex-Freundin sich ins Bett verabschiedet hatte. „Ziemlich gut, ehrlich gesagt. Wir haben uns richtig nett unterhalten", erwiderte Lisa. „Ja?", fragte Rokko nach. „Das freut mich. Sie hat doch keine peinlichen Geschichten aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählt, oder?", grinste er. „Nein, das überlässt sie lieber dir", entgegnete Lisa ernst. Abwartend sah sie ihren Verlobten an. „Was willst du denn jetzt hören?", verlangte Rokko zu wissen. „Keine Ahnung. Was über deine Familie vielleicht?" – „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen: Ich bin Einzelkind, meine Eltern leben zusammen, auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, sie tun sich damit keinen Gefallen." – „Das tut mir leid", gestand Lisa. „Muss es nicht", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „So ist das eben manchmal. Nicht jede Beziehung ist für die Ewigkeit bestimmt." Sein wehmütiger Gesichtsausdruck ließ Lisa hart schlucken. „Wieso sagst du denn jetzt das?" – „Wieso ich das jetzt sage? Weil mir David Seidel auf dem Nachhauseweg begegnet ist." – „Und? Er ist ein freier Mensch. Er darf durch Berlin gehen", zuckte Lisa mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte aber, er würde segeln gehen. Hast du das nicht gesagt?" – „Oh, nee, nicht schon wieder", erhob Lisa ihre Stimme. „Du wirst jetzt nicht schon wieder eifersüchtig, oder?" – „Was soll ich bitte denken, he? Du schwimmst ihm sogar hinterher…" – „Und du lässt deine Ex-Freundin bei dir wohnen! Mache ich dir deshalb eine Szene?" – „Das ist nicht das gleiche." – „Stimmt, zwischen mir und David ist nie etwas gelaufen." Wütend sprang Lisa vom Sofa auf. „Nicht?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Nee, nichts ist da gelaufen. Wann auch, Frage des Tages?! Weißt du, ich zerbreche mir den Kopf, wie das mit dir und mir funktionieren soll, wo wir doch noch nicht… na du weißt schon… weil ich mich erst so dämlich angestellt habe und du dann plötzlich nicht mehr wolltest. Und alles, worum es dir geht, ist David Seidel!" Wütend sprang Lisa vom Sofa auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre hier, wenn David mir noch irgendetwas bedeuten würde? Dann wäre ich doch wohl mit ihm mit gefahren, oder?" Suchend sah sie sich um, griff dann blitzschnell ihre Handtasche und stürmte zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sie sich. Rokko sprang ebenfalls auf und hechtete ihr hinterher. „Lisa!", rief er die Tür aufreißend. Zu seiner Überraschung war seine Verlobte bereits weiter von seiner Wohnung weg, als er gedacht hätte.

Frustriert schlug Rokko die Tür wieder zu. „Was war denn hier los?", hörte er plötzlich eine verschlafene Stimme. „Lolle, hab ich dich geweckt?", erschrak Rokko. „Du nicht, aber… habt ihr gestritten? Doch hoffentlich nicht meinetwegen. Ich packe gleich meine Sachen, wenn dem so ist." – „Sei doch nicht albern, Lolle", winkte Rokko ab. „Es ging nicht um dich. Es ging um David Seidel." – „Wer ist David Seidel?", wollte Lolle wissen. Zeitgleich ließ sie sich auf Rokkos Sofa fallen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast dich doch den ganzen Nachmittag mit Lisa unterhalten. Da wird der Name wohl mal gefallen sein, oder?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Wir haben uns über dieses und jenes unterhalten und ein bisschen über dich, aber hauptsächlich über eure Beziehung", gab Lolle offen zu. „Sie hat nicht von David Seidel gesprochen?", hakte Rokko erstaunt nach. „Nei-ein", schüttelte seiner Ex-Freundin den Kopf. „Warum auch? Sie heiratet doch bald und zwar nicht. Weißt du, was mir Sorgen macht? Sie weiß so gut wie gar nichts über dich und deine Familie und so." – „Das ist ja auch nicht wichtig", winkte Rokko ab. Er betrachtete ein letztes Mal seine Wohnungstür, lief dann aber zu Lolle herüber und warf sich förmlich auf das Sofa. „Wenn man sein Leben miteinander verbringen will, dann schon. Rokko, willst du wirklich den gleichen Fehler machen wie bei uns?" – „Meine Eltern sind zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Lisa wird sie da kennenlernen. Das reicht ja wohl." – „Naja, es ist nicht gerade eine Basis für ein gemeinsames Leben. Ich meine, sich noch besser kennenzulernen, wenn man erstmal verheiratet ist, okay, aber sich erst kennenlernen, wenn man ‚ja' gesagt hat? Das finde ich irgendwie riskant. Wieso heiratet ihr überhaupt so schnell? Versteh mich nicht falsch – ich freue mich sehr für euch und wünsche euch nur das Beste, aber… du weißt schon, was ich meine. Es erscheint mir seltsam…" – „Wieso seltsam? Ich liebe Lisa und ich will mein Leben mit ihr verbringen." – „Das könntest du aber rein theoretisch auch ohne Trauschein oder mit einem Trauschein, der das Datum von in ein paar Monaten trägt." – „Aber je schneller desto besser", warf Rokko ein. „Du glaubst, wenn du sie erstmal geheiratet hast, ist sie gegen diesen David Seidel immun", stellte Lolle fest. „Dieses ‚bis das der Tod uns scheidet' und ‚du sollst nicht Ehe brechen' bindet sie dann für immer an dich…" Rokkos Gesicht hatte bisher ein Lächeln geziert, das jetzt gefror. „So still, Kowalski? Habe ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen?" – „Sie liebt mich", sprach Rokko mehr mit sich selbst als mit Lolle. „Sonst wäre sie ja nicht hier." – „Im Moment ist sie aber nicht hier. Was hältst du davon, sie anzurufen und dich bei ihr zu entschuldigen?" – „Wieso entschuldigen?", fragte Rokko empört. „Weil Entschuldigungen bei Frauen immer gut ankommen und deine Eifersucht ja nun wirklich unbegründet zu sein scheint."

***************************************************************************

„Heyhey", strahlte David, als er Lisas Büro betrat. „Na schon aufgeregt? Wegen der Hochzeit, meine ich. Noch drei Mal schlafen, dann geht's los." – „Es wird keine Hochzeit geben", brummte Lisa nur, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen. „Nicht?", fragte David offensichtlich schockiert. Schnell zog er sich einen Stuhl heran. „Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen, kaum dass er saß. „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass es einfach noch zu früh ist… zum Heiraten. Wir sind einfach noch nicht an diesem Punkt in unserer Beziehung angekommen. Es gibt einfach Dinge, die man als Paar getan haben muss, bevor man den nächsten Schritt geht." David legte den Kopf schief. „Aber zusammen seid ihr schon noch, oder?" – „Ja", nickte Lisa eilig. „Zusammen sind wir schon noch." – „Klingt irgendwie wehmütig. Bereust du es, dass ihr noch nicht heiratet?" – „Nein", winkte Lisa ab. „Obwohl ich… ehrlich gesagt… ich hätte schon gerne recht bald geheiratet." – „Wieso?", hakte David nach. „Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Du kannst eine eheähnliche Beziehung führen, ohne wirklich verheiratet zu sein." – „Das weiß ich. David, ich will dich damit wirklich nicht belasten. Für dich muss das doch… naja… seltsam sein, wenn ich mit dir über meine Beziehung zu Rokko spreche, oder?" – „Ist es und ist es gleichzeitig nicht. Okay, du liebst mich nicht mehr. Das ist scheiße, richtig gehend scheiße, nachdem ich so lange gebraucht habe, um zu kapieren, dass ich dich auch liebe… Andererseits bist du aber immer noch meine gute Freundin Lisa Plenske und als solche darfst du… nein… musst du mir sogar erzählen, was los ist."

„Lass mich das mal kurz zusammenfassen: Seine Ex-Freundin wird vergewaltigt, er kümmert sich um sie und in seiner Nähe da taut sie auf, da scheint es ihr besser zu gehen." – „Hm", nickte Lisa. „Eines ist aber Unsinn: Ja, sie mag gutaussehend sein, aber du… du bist auch wunderschön. Du bist liebenswert, du bist eine umwerfende Frau und auch wenn es mir schwerfällt, das zu zugeben: Kowalski wusste das lange vor mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst." – „Ja, aber erst zieht sie zu ihm, dann will er die Hochzeit verlegen. Das war hauptsächlich sein Vorschlag, nicht meiner. Gut, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat er – rein rational betrachtet – gute Argumente. Eine Hochzeit zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre wirklich mehr als überstürzt, aber… ich…" Lisa perlte eine Träne die Wange hinab. „Ich habe mich doch schon so darauf gefreut, eine Familie mit ihm zu sein." – „Manchmal wollen die Gefühle und Verstand eben zwei verschiedene Dinge", seufzte David. „Nun komm, weine nicht", nickte er Lisa aufmunternd zu. „Ihr habt die Hochzeit doch nur verschoben, oder? Wer sagt denn, dass ihr deshalb keine Familie sein könnt?" Der Geschäftsführer stockte einen Augenblick. Waren das wirklich seine Worte? Hatte er sie wirklich genauso gesprochen, ohne jeden Hintergedanken? Innerlich lächelte er sich zu – Tatsache, er schaffte es auch trotz seiner Gefühle für Lisa, ihr ein guter Freund zu sein. Vielleicht war dieser Artikel aus dem Klatschblatt, der, laut dem sich Liebeskummer bis zu zwei Jahren hielt, doch Humbug und sein Herzschmerz würde bald vorbei sein. Eventuell half ja auch, wenn er heute Abend eine gutaussehende Frau aus der Tiki-Bar abschleppte. „David?", hörte er Lisa fragen. „Wieso grinst du denn plötzlich so debil?" – „Ich grinse nicht debil", winkte der Angesprochene ab. „Ich war in Gedanken nur gerade woanders…"

***************************************************************************

„Und ihr versprecht mir, dass ihr die besten Pseudo-Flitterwochen aller Zeiten habt, ja?", verabschiedete Lolle Lisa und Rokko einige Tage später. „Wenn ihr einen Bären seht, sagt freundlich ‚Hallo' und schießt ein Foto von ihm. Japanischen Touristen niemals ins Foto laufen, da werden die grantig von. Ansonsten genießt die Zeit zu zweit." – „Bist du sicher, dass wir fahren können?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Natürlich." Ein bisschen steif legte Lolle kurz ihre Arme um ihren Ex-Freund. „Rede mal richtig mit ihr. Erzähl ihr ein bisschen von dir. Kommunikation soll helfen, weißt du?" Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf Lisa zu. „Auch dir, wunderwunderschöne, wohlverdiente Ferien. Mach dich mal richtig locker, dann klappen bestimmte Dinge von ganz alleine, okay?" – „Okay. Ruf an, wenn etwas ist", forderte Lisa von Lolle. „Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, ich komme ganz sicher alleine klar. Nu aber los, sonst verpasst ihr noch euren Flieger."

„Tut mir leid, dass mein Vater uns nicht fahren kann", entschuldigte Lisa sich im Taxi leise bei Rokko. „Er ist ein bisschen sauer, weil die Hochzeit ja nun ausfällt." – „Sie ist verschoben", lächelte Rokko seine Verlobte an. „Ich weiß und insgeheim weiß er das auch. Das habe ich ihm oft genug erklärt. Nur kapieren will er es offenbar nicht." – „Er wird sein Schnattchen schon irgendwann zum Alter führen und unter der Haube sehen dürfen", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. Damit war er wohl bei Bernd komplett unten durch. Ihm war ja klar, dass er nicht gerade der Traumkandidat auf die Stelle des Schwiegersohnes war, aber irgendwie hatte er gehofft, Bernd würde sich seiner Tochter zu Liebe mit ihm anfreunden. Rokko seufzte laut auf. „Wie gesagt, nur verschoben. Es würde ihn auch nicht glücklich machen, wenn… sagen wir, diese Ehe nicht lange gehalten hätte…"

***************************************************************************

Sechs Wochen später:

„Lass mich doch erstmal die Tür aufschließen", lachte Rokko in einen Kuss hinein. „Nö", kicherte Lisa. „Deine Küsse sind einfach zu toll, um auch nur eine Sekunde darauf zu verzichten." – „Du bist echt unersättlich", zog Rokko Lisa an sich. „Kanada hat uns wirklich gutgetan, oder?", fragte er seine Verlobte dann ernst. „Hat es", bestätigte diese. „Ich bin froh, dass wir das so gemacht haben. Und das… naja… das sich alles von selbst ergeben hat – genau wie du es gesagt hast", huschte ein Hauch von Rot über Lisas Wangen. „Ich habe eben immer Recht", nahm Rokko Lisa die Angespanntheit. „Aber lass uns endlich reingehen, bevor uns noch jemand wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses oder so meldet."

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", stolperte Rokko entsetzt in seine Wohnung. „Sieht aus, als… Lolle? Lolle, bist du da? Was ist hier passiert?", rief er laut durch seine Wohnung. „Ihr seid schon zurück?", erklang Lolles Stimme. In Rokkos Augen klang sie hoffnungslos überfordert. „Lolle, wo bist du?" – „In der Küche, ich fege nur schnell etwas auf." Urplötzlich erschien Lolle hinter dem Küchentresen. Sie sah erschöpft aus, das fiel auch Lisa sofort auf. „Was ist hier passiert, Lolle?", wiederholte Rokko seine Frage eindringlich. „Ich… ich… ich habe ein bisschen die Kontrolle verloren", gestand seine ehemalige Lebensgefährtin verschämt. „Ich räume es aber auf jeden Fall gleich auf", fügte sie eilig hinzu. „Nee, nee, Lolle, du setzt dich jetzt erstmal hin und erzählst mir, wieso du bei Kontrollverlust meine Wohnung verwüstet."

„Das gibt es nicht", staunte Rokko. „Das habe ich auch gesagt", schniefte Lolle. „Kein Zweifel. Schwanger in der achten Woche… von diesem Dreckschwein. Ich, die sterile, auf ewig zur Kinderlosigkeit verdammte Lolle, werde schwanger – von meinem Vergewaltiger. Das ist der Stoff, aus dem Telenovelas gestrickt sind", schüttelte die junge Frau verächtlich den Kopf. Hilflos fuhr sie sich zum wiederholten Male durch ihre kurzen Haare. „Und jetzt?", wollte Rokko wissen. Er warf Lisa einen Blick zu, die diesen aber nicht beantwortete. Diskret hielt sie sich im Hintergrund. Nein, irgendwie wirkte sie verloren. Rokko konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, aber in seiner Verlobten brodelte es – Lolle war also schwanger. Normalerweise ein Grund, zu gratulieren, oder? In ihrem Fall war es aber anders, ganz anders. Aber das schlimmste daran… Rokko hatte sich doch ein Kind mit ihr gewünscht, das hatte er doch gesagt, oder? Und nun? Die Beziehung war zerbrochen, weil die beiden keine Kinder haben konnten. Jetzt war Lolle aber schwanger. Angst stieg in Lisa auf. Die pure, nackte Angst, die könnte Rokko verlieren. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?", schniefte Lolle. „Abtreiben kann ich in meiner Situation jederzeit, aber will ich das? Ich meine, es ist doch Leben. Es hat zur Hälfte meine Gene. Es ist ein Teil von mir. Aber was ist, wenn es aussieht wie… wie… wie der Mistkerl, der es gezeugt hat?" Lolle atmete tief durch. „Ihr zwei, ihr müsst es adoptieren. Ihr seid so ein tolles Paar, ihr werdet es liebhaben. Ich kann das nicht. Ich werde es nie richtig lieben können und es wird immer spüren, dass es die Folge dieses… dieses Ereignisses in meinem Leben ist."

***************************************************************************

Einige Monate später:

„Hey Lieselotte! Du siehst irgendwie erschöpft aus", stellte Jürgen fest, als seine beste Freundin den Kiosk betrat. „Ich bin auch erschöpft. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen nehmen einfach kein Ende." – „Tja, ihr hättet eben heiraten sollen, als alles zum ersten Mal vorbereitet war. Kaffee?", kommentierte Jürgen Lisas herzhaftes Gähnen. „Nein, Danke. Mir ist schon den ganzen Tag so schwummerig. Da will ich jetzt nicht noch Kaffee drauf geben", lehnte Lisa ab. „Und die Hochzeit muss sein. Das erhöht unsere Chancen, Lolles Baby adoptieren zu können." – „Sag mal, Lisa…", begann Jürgen zaghaft. „… ist das wirklich dein Wunsch? Das Baby dieser Frau zu adoptieren?" Lisa seufzte herzzerreißend. „Natürlich wäre es schöner, ein eigenes mit Rokko zu haben, aber… die Möglichkeit, Lolles Baby zu adoptieren besteht nun einmal. Sie hat uns darum gebeten und Rokko wünscht es sich." Jürgen zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dieser Tonfall… den kenne ich… So hast du auch gesprochen, als du deine Antrittsrede für den Kerima-Vorstand geprobt hast. Das bist nicht du. Das klingt nicht nach dir." – „Ach Jürgen, was soll ich denn machen? Soll ich ‚nein' sagen? Dann bin ich die Böse in der Angelegenheit. Ich meine, sie ist schwanger von ihrem Vergewaltiger. Sie hat den Mut aufgebracht, dieses Baby auszutragen… quasi, ein bisschen Zeit ist ja noch. Niemand kann erwarten, dass sie es auch behält." – „Und sie kann nicht erwarten, dass ihr Ex-Freund und dessen Bald-Ehefrau es für sie großziehen. Bei aller Freundschaft, aber das ist ein bisschen viel verlangt, oder? Ich meine, ihr habt im letzten Herbst nicht geheiratet, weil ihr das überstürzt fandet und jetzt tut ihr es, genauso überstürzt, nur ein paar Monate später." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Lisa. Sie stand auf, ein plötzliches Verlangen, sofort einen Schokoriegel zu verputzen, hatte sie überkommen. Kaum dass sie stand, schwankte sie und sank in sich zusammen. „Lisa!", sprang Jürgen entsetzt hinter seinem Kassentisch hervor.

***************************************************************************

Mit einem Ultraschallbild in der Jackentasche stand Lisa vor der Wohnung, die mittlerweile ihre und Rokkos gemeinsame Wohnung war. Wie er wohl reagieren würde? Insgeheim hatte sie sich immer gewünscht, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite vor Freude Tränen vergießen oder wenigstens einen ganz beseelten Blick aufsetzen würde. Heute aber stand sie vor der Tür, hinter der es noch eine Schwangere gab. Eine, die eigentlich nicht schwanger sein wollte. Eine, die gebeten hatte, dass sie und Rokko ihr Kind adoptieren würde. Ihre eigene Schwangerschaft passte so was von gar nicht ins Bild. Lisa atmete tief durch. Sie würde es Rokko sagen und dann würden sie entscheiden, wie es weiterginge. Er hatte doch sonst auch immer eine Lösung. Zwei Babys… das würde anstrengend, aber leisten konnten sie es sich – wenigstens eine Sorge weniger. Lisa schloss kurz die Augen. Wenn Lolle doch nur von einem Mann schwanger wäre, mit dem sie freiwillig geschlafen hätte. Dann würde sie sich ein bisschen auf das Baby freuen und sich nach der Geburt vielleicht dafür… Nein, verbot Lisa sich diesen Gedanken. Lolle war keine sprunghafte Person, die ihre Meinung ständig änderte. Sie hatte sich das sicher reiflich überlegt.

„Hey, Süße, das bist du ja", strahlte Rokko seine Verlobte an. Gemeinsam mit Lolle saß er auf dem Sofa. Lisa erstarrte, als sie sah, dass Rokkos Hand auf Lolles unübersehbarem Babybauch lag. Dieses Bild versetzte ihr einen unglaublichen Stich. „Das Baby tritt", grinste Rokko sie an. „Willst du auch mal fühlen?" – „Nei… nein, Danke", lehnte Lisa ab. „Ich bin müde", steuerte sie auf das Schlafzimmer zu.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Rokko wissen, als er Lisa kurze Zeit später ins Bett folgte. „Ja, was soll sein?", fragte Lisa zurück. Diskret versuchte sie sich aus Rokkos Umarmung zu befreien. „Ich bin müde", erklärte sie ihm erneut. „Das hast du schon gesagt und das habe ich auch verstanden. Das ist aber kein Grund, nicht ein bisschen zu kuscheln", entgegnete Rokko verletzt. „Für mich schon. Mir ist einfach nicht nach… nach Körperkontakt… jedweder Art", gifte Lisa ihn an. „Oh-kay", gab Rokko sich entschuldigend. „Kann ich trotzdem in meinem Bett bleiben oder würdest du es lieber sehen, wenn ich auf das Sofa umziehe?" Lisa stand kurz davor, ihren Lebensgefährten auf das Sofa zu verbannen, rief sich aber in Erinnerung, dass er den Grund für ihre schlechte Laune ja gar nicht kannte. „Nee, bleib da liegen, aber fass mich nicht an", entschied sie deshalb fauchend.

***************************************************************************

„Lisa?", hielt Lolle die Verlobte ihres Gastgebers einige Tage später zurück, als diese gerade die Wohnung verlassen wollte. „Was ist?", fragte Lisa gereizt. „Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen wirklich dolle zurückgezogen… von Rokko, von mir. Wir wissen nicht, was mit dir los ist. Ich dachte erst, du hast vielleicht… naja… ein monatliches Problem oder so." – „Und was denkst du jetzt?" – „Jetzt denke ich, das so ein bisschen Menstruation bestimmt nicht daran schuld sein kann, dass du niemanden mehr an dich heranlässt. Was ist los, Lisa? Stress auf Arbeit? Mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?" – „Du merkst es gar nicht, oder? Es hat nichts mit Kerima zu tun und auch nichts mit der Hochzeit." Lisa stiegen – sehr zu ihrem Ärger – plötzlich Tränen in die Augen. „Es hat mit der Adoption zu tun. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie weh es getan hat, als Rokko neulich deinen Bauch gestreichelt hat. Das ist nicht richtig so. Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen. Ich… Dir zu helfen ist das eine, aber das hier, das übersteigt meine Kräfte." Lolle rang einen Moment nach Atmen, doch bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, war Lisa auch schon aus der Wohnung gestürmt.

***************************************************************************

„Lisa! Lisa!", hechtete David seiner Kollegin hinterher. Diese war so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie er neben ihr auftauchte. „Hey, hörst du mich nicht?" Erschrocken zuckte Lisa zusammen. „Oh nein", jammerte sie, als sie merkte, dass sie versehentlich all ihre Unterlagen hatte fallen lassen. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm", winkte David ab. Er beugte sich herunter, um die Unterlagen wieder aufzusammeln. „Beratungsschein?", hielt er ungläubig ein einen Zettel hoch. „Das geht dich nichts an", giftete Lisa. Sie entriss ihm das Papier und stürmte den Flur zu ihrem Büro hinunter. „Nee, nee, nicht so schnell", rannte David ihr hinterher. „Das ist ein Beratungsschein… so einen wie man für einen Schwangerschaftsabbruch braucht. Lisa, ist alles in Ordnung?" – „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Wieso denn auch nicht? Ich werde doch so einen Schein besitzen dürfen, oder?" – „Aber so einen Schein besitzt man ja nur, wenn man schwanger ist und eine Abtreibung will. Normalerweise würde ich jetzt ‚herzlichen Glückwunsch' sagen, aber… Lisa, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit deinem Kind?" Besorgt sah David sein Gegenüber an. „Bitte", seufzte Lisa. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich weiterarbeiten." – „Du weißt aber, dass du jederzeit…", setzte David zu einem letzten Versuch, Lisa zum Reden zu bewegen an. „Lisa, da bist du ja", kam Inka den Flur hinunter. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Dein Frauenarzt beziehungsweise seine Sprechstundenhilfe hat gerade angerufen: Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute noch vor Behandlung vorbeikommen. Es hat wohl jemand einen Termin abgesagt. Du sollst deine Unterlagen alle mitbringen, sonst können sie nicht anfangen. Du sollst übrigens gleich vorbeikommen, damit die alles vorbereiten können." – „Danke", nickte Lisa Inka zu. „Ich bin dann mal weg", verabschiedete sie sich von David. Dieser schluckte hart. „Lisa, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann…" Doch Lisa hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

***************************************************************************

„Lolle, kannst du mal aufmachen? Das ist bestimmt Lisa. Sie hat sicher ihren Schlüssel vergessen oder so", bat Rokko die junge Frau, die auf dem Sofa saß und wahllos in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

„Ist Kowalski da?", fiel David förmlich mit der Tür ins Haus. Sein Tonfall ließ Lolle ein paar Schritte zurückgehen. Irgendwie machte er ihr Angst. „Ist Kowalski da?", wiederholte David, als Lolle kein Wort herausbrachte. „Rokko", flüsterte sie. „Rokko, dein Typ wird verlangt", sagte sie dann lauter.

Rokko war kaum in Davids Sehfeld getreten, als David ihn auch schon am Kragen packte und gegen die Wand drückte. „Horch zu, Kowalski, im Kampf um Lisas Liebe habe ich vielleicht den Kürzeren gezogen, aber sie ist immer noch meine beste Freundin und wenn du nicht sofort deinen Arsch zu ihrem Frauenarzt schleifst und ihr beistehst, dann drehe ich dir höchstpersönlich den Hals um." Rokko rang um Atem. „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wovon Sie reden." – „Gut, dann nochmal für Blödfische wie Sie: Lisa hat einen Beratungsschein und einen Termin beim Frauenarzt… genau jetzt. Und entweder Sie gehen da hin und stehen ihr bei oder Sie halten sie von einem schlimmen Fehler ab. Die zwei Möglichkeiten gibt es nur." – „Aber Lisa ist nicht schwanger… das hätte sie mir gesagt", widersprach Rokko. „Aber es fällt ihr schwer, sich mit dem Gedanken an die Adoption anzufreunden", warf Lolle zerknirscht ein. „Los, du musst sofort zu ihr gehen." – „Ja, aber ich weiß doch nicht, wo Lisa zum Frauenarzt geht", stammelte Rokko verwirrt. „Aber ich. Es geht nichts über gewissenhafte Assistentinnen", drückte David Rokko einen Zettel in die Hand.

„Und Sie sind also Lolle", wandte David sich an die junge Frau, die immer noch starr im Raum stand. „Hm", nickte sie. „Es tut mir leid, was Ihnen passiert ist." – „Hm", brummte Lolle wieder. „Ich beiße nicht. Ich bin auch sonst nicht so, aber es geht doch schließlich um Lisa." – „Sie sind David Seidel, richtig? Irgendwie hatte ich Sie mir anders vorgestellt." – „Wieso?", wollte David entrüstet wissen. „Weil… naja… keine Ahnung, Lisa spricht mit einer gewissen Bewunderung von Ihnen, Rokko eher mit diesem Angst erfüllten Blick. Keine Ahnung, auf mich wirken Sie wie ein Typ wie jeder andere auch." – „Ich bin kein Typ wie jeder andere… bilde ich mir jedenfalls ein." – „Bilden Sie sich jedenfalls ein", grinste Lolle. „Und wieso?" – „Darf ich mich setzen?", deutete David auf das Sofa.

***************************************************************************

Das Taxi hatte noch gar nicht richtig gehalten, als Rokko auch schon heraussprang. Dritter Stock, verriet ihm das Namensschild. Dritter Stock. Rokko hechtete in das Treppenhaus hinein. Ein Fahrstuhl. Wie wild drückte er immer wieder auf den Knopf, doch das doofe Ding kam nicht. Die Treppen. Er entschied sich, die Treppen zu nehmen.

„Nun weinen Sie doch nicht", redete eine Arzthelferin beruhigend auf Lisa ein. „Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Niemand ist Ihnen deshalb böse oder so." In einem weiteren Versuch, Lisa zu trösten, legte sie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist okay, wirklich", versicherte sie ihr, als die Tür zur Praxis aufging, nein, aufflog. „Wir haben OP-Tag. Sie können hier nicht so einfach…" – „Lisa", japste Rokko. „Lisa, was ist los?" – „Ich konnte es nicht", schluchzte Lisa. „Ich konnte es einfach nicht." – „Was konntest du nicht?", ging Rokko auf seine Verlobte zu. „Unser Kind abtreiben", warf Lisa sich in seine Arme.

***************************************************************************

„Und das Baby selbst zu behalten, ist gar keine Option?", wollte David von Lolle wissen. „Nein", antwortete diese knapp. „Es bedeutet Ihnen gar nichts, dass da ein kleiner Mensch in Ihnen heranwächst? Dass Sie spüren können, wie es Sie tritt?" – „Es ist von meinem Vergewaltiger", knurrte Lolle. „Dafür kann es aber nichts." – „Was ist, wenn es ihm ähnlich sieht, he?" – „Das täte es aber auch, wenn es bei Kowalski und Lisa groß wird. Das sind zwei Ihrer besten Freunde, schon vergessen? Sie sehen sie regelmäßig und damit auch das Baby." Lolle schwieg einen Augenblick. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Kowalski und Lisa kommen bestimmt bald zurück und da will ich nicht stören." – „Ich auch nicht", erhob Lolle sich. „Was halten Sie von einem Spaziergang?" – „Gerne… aber wohin?" – „In meine alte Wohnung", entschied Lolle.

***************************************************************************

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Lisa?", schüttelte Rokko entsetzt den Kopf. „Du bist schwanger und sagst mir nichts. Du bereitest dich auf eine Abtreibung vor, obwohl das Kind völlig gesund ist…" – „Und was ist mit der Adoption? Du hast dich so darin verrannt, dass… da passt ein weiteres Kind nicht hinein." – „Aber es ist unser Kind, Lisa", widersprach Rokko mit Nachdruck. „Unseres. Du kannst diese Entscheidung nicht einfach alleine fällen." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Lisa und ließ sich wieder auf einen Stuhl im Wartezimmer fallen. „Ich dachte ja nur… Es ist, weil… Es hat so wehgetan, zu sehen, wie du ihren Bauch gestreichelt hast. Das ist so nicht richtig, Rokko. Wir sind das Paar in alledem. Wir heiraten, wir kriegen ein Kind. Ja, für Lolles Baby muss auch jemand da sein, aber… aber das ist Lolles Aufgabe. Sie ist die Mutter." Wortlos setzte Rokko sich zu seiner Verlobten. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Es ist ganz ruhig da drinnen", stellte er fest. „Es ist noch viel zu klein, um zu treten." – „Dir soll es einer recht machen", grinste Rokko. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen. Da können wir ganz in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll. Und: Nein, Abtreibung ist keine Option, dass das klar ist!" – „Rokko?", hielt Lisa ihren Verlobten kurz zurück. „Es… es hat auch damit zu tun, dass du mir so wenig von dir erzählst. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über deine Familie und…" – „Ist gut", seufzte Rokko. „Zuhause erzähle ich dir von meiner Mischpoke. Ich beantworte aber auch Fragen zu meiner Vergangenheit, so da welche sind." – „Auf jeden Fall", konnte Lisa nun schon wieder lächeln. „Wie kam es dazu, dass du deine Krawatten so trägst, wie du sie trägst?"

***************************************************************************

„Ich hätte gedacht, es würde mir mehr Angst machen", gestand Lolle David. „Die Wohnung, meine ich. Der Ort, an dem das alles passiert ist." – „Es sind viele Monate vergangen. Sie sind eine starke Frau." – „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" – „Sie tragen dieses Kind aus, oder? Sie sind hier… mit einem völlig Fremden." – „Sie machen mir keine Angst. Jetzt nicht mehr, vorhin, das war anders, aber jetzt nicht mehr." Lolle ging auf ihren Lieblingssessel zu. „Was machen Sie denn da?", fragte David entsetzt, als die junge Frau sich gegen das Möbelstück stemmte. „Ich hätte ihn gerne auf der anderen Seite vom Zimmer", keuchte Lolle. „Lassen Sie mich machen", schob David sie sanft beiseite.

***************************************************************************

„Hey du! Was guckst du wie ein Trauerkloß", gesellte Lisa sich einige Wochen später zu David an den Cateringtresen. „Ach, nichts weiter", winkte dieser ab. „Nichts weiter… bei dem Gesicht? Das glaube ich dir nicht", lächelte Lisa. „Es ist wegen Lolle." – „Was ist mit Lolle?" – „Sie… sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie nicht dir richtige für mich ist." – „Das tut mir ehrlich leid." – „Das muss es nicht. Ich meine… vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, eine Beziehung zu führen… Erst das mit Mariella, dann das Desaster mit dir und nun eben Lolle." – „David, sie ist vergewaltigt worden. Sie kriegt sein Kind und sie weiß immer noch nicht, was nach der Geburt mit dem Kind werden soll." – „Ich dachte, ihr nehmt es." – „Ja… nein… das haben wir ihr gesagt und dazu stehen wir im Notfall auch, aber insgeheim… insgeheim wünschen wir uns natürlich, dass sie die Mutter in sich noch entdeckt. Ich meine, wir hätten dann zwei Babys zu versorgen." – „Ich verstehe. Weißt du, was mich am meisten trifft? Dass Lolle glaubt, mich nicht glücklich machen zu können. Es ist viel schlimmer so…" – „Dich hat es echt erwischt, oder?" – „Ziemlich, ja", gab David kleinlaut zu. „Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, das ich mich nach dir… also, dass ich mich nochmal verlieben würde. Umso härter trifft es mich, dass Lolle mich so von sich stößt. Weißt du, ihre Wohnung umzugestalten hat richtig, richtig Spaß gemacht." – „Auch wenn ich die letzte sein sollte, die so etwas sagt, aber zu einer Beziehung gehört auch… naja… Sex und den wird Lolle dir vermutlich nicht geben können." – „Jetzt noch nicht", warf David ein. „Und das ist auch okay. Es ist ein Trauma, das sie überwinden muss." – „Lolle hat mir mal gestanden, dass sie nicht glaubt, jemals wieder Sex haben zu können." – „Das sagt sie jetzt. Aber… ich kann ein ziemlich romantischer und zärtlicher Typ sein. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob man als Paar immer nur und ständig Sex haben muss. Ich könnte mich ganz sicher daran gewöhnen, dass…" – „Versuch diese Sache mit ihren Augen zu sehen", riet Lisa David. „Vielleicht kannst du sie ja irgendwann von dir überzeugen…" – „Hoffentlich", seufzte David.

***************************************************************************

„Hallo", begrüßte David Rokko. „Ich wollte gerne die frischgebackene Mama sprechen", lächelte er verschämt. „Lolle, hier ist ein sprechender Blumenstrauß für dich", grinste Rokko. „Kommen Sie herein", winkte er dann David in seine Wohnung.

„Hey", lächelte David Lolle an. „Steht dir gut." – „Das ist nicht meine Figur", riss Lolle entsetzt die Augen auf. „Hat so ein bisschen was von Dolly Buster, oder?" – „Ich meinte eher das Baby. Du behältst es nun doch?" David deutete auf das schlafende Kind in Lolles Arm. „Ja", nickte sie kurz. „Ich behalte sie. Sie wird nie, nie, niemals nicht rosa Kleidung tragen oder zum Ballett dürfen, aber ja, ich behalte sie." – „Wie hast du sie genannt?" – „Oana." – „Interessant." – „Ein rumänischer Vorname. David, ich werde Hilfe brauchen", flüsterte Lolle Kerimas Geschäftsführer zu. „Ich kann nicht ewig hierbleiben. Lisa und Rokko kriegen ihr eigenes Kind und… in meiner Wohnung ist nichts für ein Baby vorbereitet." – „Ich helfe dir gerne, beim Möbelaufbauen." – „Kommst du auch sonntags mit spazieren… also im Park mit Oana?" – „Gerne", nickte David lächelnd. „Aber stillen…", flüsterte er Lolle dann zu. „… musst du alleine, okay?" – „Du bist so ein Spinner", schüttelte Lolle den Kopf. „Pst, keine Schimpfworte in der Nähe des Babys. Das schnappt so nur jede Menge Unsinn auf." – „Willst du sie mal halten?", ging Lolle nicht auf diesen Kommentar ein. „Gerne", setzte David sich zu ihr auf das Sofa und hielt die Arme auf. „Schön vorsichtig. Das Köpfchen stützen und…" – „Meine Schwester ist so viel jünger als ich und das ist wie Radfahren: Das verlernt man nicht." – „Windeln auch nicht?" – „Nein, auch nicht." – „Hervorragend. Du bist ein idealer Babysitter-Kandidat." – „Nur das?" – „Nur das… für Mutter und Kind, aber ganz langsam, ja?" – „Ja, Schritt für Schritt."


End file.
